7 Auf Ewig
by jinkizu
Summary: Was ist tatsächlich mit Josef passiert und wie gehts mit Mick und Beth weiter? Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Warner Bros.Television!


_Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews! :)_

Auf Ewig

Ein Vampir schließt niemals Freundschaft mit einem Menschen, es sei den er war ihm von nutzen. Sei es als Nahrungsquelle oder als Informant. Wenn er ihn nicht mehr brauchte, entledigt er sich seiner meist ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, oder in ganz wenigen Fällen verwandelte er ihn und machte aus ihm ein Geschöpf der Nacht, der Ewigkeit.

Beth war immer noch in der Hand eines dieser Wesen und schwebte in großer Gefahr. Unschlüssig tigerte Mick in seiner Wohnung auf und ab. Furcht schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er musste etwas unternehmen, dieses zum Nichtstun verdammt sein, zehrte an seinen Nerven. Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Er wusste, dass sie ihn Gefahr schwebte, wie konnte er hier so ruhig herumstehen?

„Ich vertraue dir Beth!" murmelte er vor sich hin wie ein Mantra, aber es half nicht.

Die Sorge und Angst um sie war da und nagte unablässig an ihm. Frustriert strich er sich durch sein dunkles Haar. Was sollte er tun? Gegen ihren Wunsch handeln und zu ihr gehen? Sie aus den Klauen eines blutrünstigen Vampirs retten und damit ihren Zorn riskieren? War das nicht ein geringer Preis für ihr Leben? Er nahm erneut seine Wanderung im Zimmer auf und schritt nachdenklich auf und ab. Wog dabei das für und wieder seines Konfliktes ab und kam zu keiner Lösung. Schließlich blieb er mitten im Zimmer stehen, so ging es nicht weiter! Wenn sie sich nicht in fünf Minuten meldete würde er zu ihr gehen, ob sie ihn dort haben wollte oder nicht! Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Erleichtert blickte er zur Decke und begann dann erneut Sorgenvoll seine Wanderung wieder auf zu nehmen.

Beth atmete noch einmal tief durch und schloss dann die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf. Ein Blick in diese zeigte ihr, dass Josef immer noch auf der Couch wo sie ihn hingelegt hatte, lag. Er wirkte wie das personifizierte Elend, fast ein bisschen zu perfekt. Sogleich unterstellte sie ihm, dass er die Rolle des leidenden Vampirs zu gut spielte und das war der Punkt er spielte.

„Ich bin wieder da!" rief sie von der Tür her und erntete lediglich ein schwaches winken mit der Hand als Antwort. Beth verdrehte leicht die Augen und hängte ihre Jacke auf und stellte Josefs Sachen daneben. Ihre Handtasche vor sich haltend ging sie auf ihn zu.

„Ich bringe dir deine Sachen und das hier!" Mit spitzen Fingern hielt sie ihm die Konserve hin. Fragen blickte er auf die Konserve und dann auf sie.

„Was soll ich damit? Denkst du ich trinke aus dem Beutel?" angewidert schüttelte er sich.

„Kannst du es mir bitte in ein Glas schütten? Am liebsten wäre mir ein Weinglas!" bat er und sank gespielt sterbend in die Kissen zurück.

Dabei schnappte er sich das Magazin in dem er zuvor geblättert hatte und schlug wieder die Klatschseiten auf. Beth ging genervt in ihre Küche. Sie war Kindermädchen für einen verwöhnten Vampir. Sie nahm eines der Gläser aus dem Schrank und begutachtete die Konserve. Wie bekam man dieses Ding eigentlich auf?

„Ganz oben gibt es einen Plastikverschluss den man abbrechen kann!" rief Josef von der Couch.

Das Sterbliche von allem so wenig Ahnung hatten. Er war erschüttert. Kein Wunder, dass es Vampire gab. Leicht ärgerlich brach sie das besagte Teil ab und presste den dunkelroten Inhalt in das Glas. Zähflüssig ran es hinein und entfaltete dabei seinen metallenen Geruch. Angeekelt wandte sich Beth ab und trug das Glas weit von sich haltend zur Couch. Josef richtete sich wieder auf und nahm einen Schluck davon, dabei verzog er voller Abscheu das Gesicht.

„Kaltes Blut!" murmelte er und schüttelte sich dabei. „Ich kann echt nicht verstehen, wie Mick es schafft davon zu leben!" Er leerte das Glas und reichte es Beth zurück, die es nur ungern entgegennahm.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt wo du warst und was passiert ist?" fragte sie ihn erneut neugierig.

„Kann das noch warten bis ich geduscht bin und saubere Sachen anhabe?" fragte er leicht pikiert zurück.

Das war das andere was ihn an den Menschen so störte. Sie waren so ungeduldig, so als hätten sie nur begrenz Zeit! Ach ja, dass hatten sie! Ein Jammer. Gott sei dank war er nicht mehr sterblich. Leise seufzend erhob er sich.

„Wo sind meine Kleider?" wollte es mit herrischem Ton wissen.

Er war fast schon wieder der Alte. Stumm wies Beth auf eine Tasche nahem beim Eingang. Würdevoll als würde er sich auf einem Empfang in Abendgarderobe und nicht in zerrissenen, schmutzigen Sachen in ihrer Wohnung befinden, schritt er darauf zu und nahm sie an sich.

„Wo ist das Bad?" Wieder weiß sie ihm ohne ein Wort zu sagen die Richtung und er verschwand in diese.

„Handtücher sind im Schrank!" rief sie ihm noch hinterher.

Schon bald war das plätschern von Wasser zu hören. Beth erhob sich und spülte das Glas gründlich mit Wasser ehe sie es in die Spülmaschine gab. Eigentlich sollte sie es gleich wegwerfen. Ein heftiges Pochen an ihrer Tür nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. Es entglitt ihren Fingern und zerschellte am Boden. Ärgerlich bückte sie sich danach und schnitt sich prompt an einer größeren Scherbe.

„Verdammt!" fluchte sie leise vor sich hin und steckte sich den blutenden Finger in den Mund.

So marschierte sie zur Wohnungstür. Egal wer dahinter stand, er würde sich von ihr einiges anhören müssen. Josef steckte den Kopf aus dem Badezimmer und blickte sie angespannt an.

„Wimmle ihn ab!" flüsterte er aufgebracht. Beth runzelte die Stirn.

_Wen? _formte sie lautlos mit den Lippen in seine Richtung, aber ehe er ihr antworten konnte, pochte erneut jemand heftig an der Tür.

„Beth?" drang es leicht panisch von der anderen Seite der Tür zu ihr. Erleichtert schritt sie zur Tür und riss sie auf.

Er stand schon seit einigen Minuten vor ihrer Tür und rang immer noch mit sich ob er einfach eindringen sollte oder doch höflich klopfen. Leise Stimmen von innen nahmen ihm die Entscheidung ab, er würde klopfen so wie es sich gehörte, doch die nun plötzliche Stille von ihnen ließ ihn alarmiert aufhorchen. War sie ihn Gefahr? Energisch pochte er gegen die Tür und nur mit purer Willenskraft konnte er sich davon abhalten die Tür nicht einfach aufzubrechen.

Er hörte das klirren von zerbrechendem Glas und einen leisen unterdrückten Fluch von Beth. Erleichtert sank seine Stirn gegen das Holz und lauschte ihren Schritten die näher kamen. Dann blieb sie stehen. Sie zögerte. Warum? Erneut pochte er gegen die Tür und rief ihren Namen. Das schien sie zu beschleunigen, denn plötzlich war die Tür weit offen. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und betrachtet sie scharf.

„Geht es dir gut?" aus seinem Blick sprach nichts als Sorge um sie. Auf dem Weg hierher. hatte seine Fantasie und seine Angst ihm die schlimmsten Befürchtungen ausgemalt. Er sah sie bereits tot und blutleer in ihrer Wohnung liegen, die sie war unversehrt, bis auf einen blutenden Finger den sie sich in den Mund gesteckt hatte, was augenblicklich leicht erotische Gedanken bei ihm auslöste, die er selbstverständlich sofort in die hinterste Kammer seines Denkens verbannte.

Dankbar schloss er kurz die Augen, wenn ihr etwas passiert wäre, er hätte nicht mehr leben wollen. Sofort machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Vampir. Josef! Er konnte ihn riechen.

„Wo ist er?" fragte er Beth und warf einen Seitenblick auf sie.

„Im Bad! Er wollte duschen!"

Wie auf sein Stichwort riss dieser die Tür auf und schwamm in einer dampfenden Wolke aus dem Bad, als sei es das natürlichste auf der Welt, das er aus Beth Badezimmer kam. Er war wieder wie immer, der Inbegriff eines gelangweilten, reichen Dandys. Sein kurzes, feuchtes, braunes Haar stand ihm kunstvoll zerzaust vom Kopf ab. Er trug den dunklen Anzug den Beth ihm gebracht hatte, darunter ein burgunderrotes Hemd.

Mick fühlte sich vergleichsweise dagegen schäbig gekleidet. Sein Mantel war leicht zerknautscht, da er ihn in seiner Sorge um Beth auch in der Wohnung nicht abgelegt hatte und die Kleidung darunter, das schwarze Hemd und die Jeans, trug er auch schon seit gestern.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte ihn Josef und schloss seine Uhr am Handgelenk. Leicht irritiert blickte in Mick an.

„Ich denke die Frage lautet nicht was ich hier mache, sondern du?"

Josef blickte anzüglich von Mick auf Beth.

„Schon klar was du hier machst!" meinte er und zeigte ein schmutziges Grinsen, wobei er ebenmäßige und sehr weiße Zähne entblößte. Was ihm von Mick einen erbosten Blick einbrachte und Beth tief erröten ließ. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Lass den Unfug!" wies ihn Mick scharf zurecht.

„Also gut." Willigte Josef ein und setzte sich wie selbstverständlich mitten auf die Couch und wartete. Erst als auch Beth und Mick ihm gegenüber Platz genommen hatten, begann er zu erzählen.

„Als wir uns zuletzt sahen war ich in diesem schäbigen Abrisshaus. Ein Wunder das es noch nicht längst eingestürzt ist, wahrscheinlich hält es der Dreck der Menschheit aufrecht." Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Gregori bestand darauf, dass ich ihn begleite und im Anbetracht dessen das er der ältere von uns beiden ist ging ich mit."

„Du meinst, weil er der stärkere ist bist du mitgegangen!" unterbrach ihn Mick, was ihm einen vernichtenden Blick von Josef eintrug.

„Wie auch immer! Wir stiegen über all das Geröll und den Müll und er führte mich immer tiefer in die Slums. Ich war in Gegenden!" unwillkürlich lief ein Schauder durch Josef.

„Er blieb bei einem Unrathügel stehen und blickte stumm darauf. Es war als hätte er mich völlig vergessen."

„_Kostan" sagte er. „Ich folge dir nun schon __so langebdurch die Jahrhunderte. Solange Lyssa lebte, war mir dein Schicksal egal, auch wenn ich es ihm Auge behielt. Du bist mein, so wie sie es war und ihr beide habt mich betrogen. Sie noch mehr als du." _

„Ich habe dich nicht betrogen!" widersprach ich heftig.

„Und hast du ihn betrogen?" warf Mick die Frage ein.

„Du kennst mich." Erwiderte Josef schulterzuckend.

„Also du hast!"

„Wie auch immer. Ein finsterer Blick von Gregori brachte mich zum schweigen. Was sollte ich auch sagen?"

„_Hier ist es passiert! Hier verlor sie wie ein Stück Müll ihr Leben!" seufzte Gregori. „Ich folgte ihrer Spur bis nach LA und dann verlor sie sich plötzlich, so wie in jener Nacht in der ihr beide mich betrogen habt." Warf__ er Josef gepeinigt und gleichzeitig gereizt vor. „Ich fand hier nichts anderes als ihr Amulett." Wie zum Beweis öffnete er die Faust und an seinen verbrannten Fingern baumelte ihre silberne Kette, das rote Band, das zum Schutz für die Haut in die Glieder eingeflochten war, war verschwunden. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ertrug Gregori den Schmerz den die Kette ihm verursachte. _

„Ich habe ihr nichts getan! Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass sie hier in LA war. Sie hat mich so wie dich verlassen. Sie ist mit meiner ganzen Kohle durchgebrannt!" schleuderte ich ihm wütend entgegen."

„Dacht ichs mir doch! Dieser romantische Quatsch den du mir aufgetischt hast, passt sogar nicht zu dir!" warf Mick erneut dazwischen, was ihm einen weiteren finsteren Blick von Josef eintrug.

„Jedenfalls stand ich mit ihm auf einem Müllhaufen, wobei ich es geflissentlich vermied mir diesen genauer zu Betrachten und musste mir sein Gejammer über die Vergangenheit anhören!"

„Was hast du ihm versprochen, damit er dich wieder gehen ließ?" fragte Mick ihn trocken.

„Ich zahle ihm sein unfreiwilliges Darlehen, dass er mir und Lyssa unwissentlich bei unserer Flucht gewährt hat mit Zinsen zurück."

„Und?"

„Und er bekommt das Gegenstück zu dem Amulett das Lyssa getragen hat. Es ist seins. Eine spezielle Anfertigung, natürlich Handgemacht."

„So ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich habe wichtige Geschäfte um die ich mich kümmern muss." Josef erhob sich und strich sein Jackett glatt, dann nahm er formvollendet Beth Hand in seine und beugte sich darüber.

Sachte hauchte er einen Kuss darauf, Mick dabei fest ihm Auge behaltend, so als provoziere er diesen bewusst und es funktionierte. In Micks Augen trat ein eifersüchtiger Funke der sich leicht in einen Brand verwandeln ließ. Schmeichlerisch neigte Josef seinen Kopf zu Beth.

„Ich danke dir du hast mir mein Leben gerettet. Solltest du jemals etwas brauchen, egal was, du kannst mich um alles bitten, sag mir sofort Bescheid. Dein Wohl liegt mir sehr am Herzen." Erklärte er übertrieben schwülstig.

Mick stand kurz davor die Nerven zu verlieren. Wie konnte er es wagen seiner Beth schöne Augen zu machen? Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr seine Hilfe anzubieten und das Ganze dabei wie einen zweideutigen Antrag klingen zu lassen? Leicht verschmitzt lächelte er Mick an und richtete sich dabei wieder zu vollen Größe auf.

„Beruhige dich, mein Freund! Du hast von mir nichts zu befürchten, im Gegenteil. Aber du solltest dir schön langsam über dich selbst Gedanken machen, denn wenn du so von mir denkst!" Josef ließ den Satz unvollendet und schritt auf die Tür zu.

„Seid gewissen Umständen." bezeichnend blickte er dabei auf Beth. „bist du nicht mehr du selbst. So schlimm war es nicht einmal zu Zeiten Coralines!"

Josef verstand den perfekten Abgang, gekonnt rauschte er aus der Tür und war ihm nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden.

Beth und Mick saßen schweigen neben einander. Keiner wagte es das erste Wort zu sagen. Die Stille dehnte sich schier unendlich aus. Schließlich seufzte Beth und erhob sich.

„Ganz schlau werde ich aus deinem Freund nicht." durchbrach sie die Stille. Mick erhob sich ebenfalls und strich sich mit der Hand über den Nacken und suchte so die verspannten Muskeln zu lockern.

„Wenn es dich tröstet, mir geht es manchmal genauso." Beth verschanzte sich hinter den Tresen ihrer Küche und wischte umständlich nicht vorhandene Flecken mit einem Tuch weg.

„Was meinte er damit, du bist nicht du selbst seid gewissen Umständen?" wollte sie neugierig wissen.

Sie hatte so eine dunkle Ahnung, dass Josef von ihr gesprochen hat, aber sie wollte Micks Meinung hören. Mick schlich in ihrer Wohnung herum und mied ihren Blick.

„Ach er redet nur dummes Zeug. Du darfst ihn nicht ernst nehmen. Er weiß, dass ich mit meinem Dasein als Vampir noch immer ringe, dass ist alles." Wiegelte er die Angelegenheit ab.

„Also hat es nichts mit mir zu tun?" bohrte sie weiter und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Beth soweit waren wir schon einmal…."

Er unterbrach seine Wanderung und kam auf sie zu, blieb aber hinter dem Tresen stehen.

„Ich kann dir nichts geben. Nichts! Hörst du!"

Beth presste die Lippen aufeinander. Innerlich war sie stinksauer auf Mick.

„Außer der Ewigkeit!"

Mick stieß sich zurück, als hätte er sich die Finger verbrannt.

„Das willst du nicht! Glaub mir das, das willst du nicht!" widersprach er heftig. Beth ließ das Tuch fallen.

„Verdammt Mick! Wer hat das zu entscheiden? Du?" sie hatte es so satt ihn zu lieben und ständig von ihm zurück gestoßen zu werden.

„Beth versteh doch, diese Ewigkeit ist trügerisch!" entfuhr es ihm schmerzlich.

„Du willst nicht einmal darüber nachdenken. Du lehnst es einfach ab. Wir sprechen nicht einmal darüber. Du blockst sofort ab." Warf sie ihm zornig vor.

Sie hasste es in ihrer nichtvorhanden und doch beinahe Beziehung immer ausgeschlossen zu sein. Mick drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Was sollte er noch sagen? Das er sich sehr wohl schon einmal darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte?

„Auf Ewig ist eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit, Beth! Denk darüber nach." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie allein.

„Das habe ich schon!" flüsterte sie in ihrer nun leeren Wohnung.

Ein Vampir lebt fast nur in der Nacht. Natürlich ist es ihm möglich auch bei Tage raus zu gehen, aber die Sonne schmerzt ihn in den Augen und zuviel Sonne kann einen durchaus töten. Das Leben eines Vampirs unterscheidet sich grundlegend von dem eines Menschen. Vampire haben andere Bedürfnisse.

Allem voran das Bedürfnis nach Blut, dicht gefolgt von einem dunklen Ort wo sie sich zur Ruhe begeben können. Es ist wichtig dass dieser Ort geschützt ist, denn zu keinem Zeitpunkt als in der Ruhephase ist der Vampir so verletzlich. Es kümmert den Vampir nicht wie die Zeit davon fliest. Zeit ist etwas was er in Überfluss hat.

Die meisten Vampire nutzten diese Ewigkeit und gehen ihren Vergnügungen nach. Vergnügungen die mach einem Menschen grausam erscheinen müssen. Die Jagd auf Menschen, von einem Opfer das Blut trinken, sich einen Menschen als Sklaven halten, oder töten. Vampire sind eine andere Art und wie die Menschen töten sie um zu überleben und manchmal auch die eigene Art.

So ein Leben wollte Mick Beth nicht zumuten. Würde sie das wirklich wollen? Er haderte immer noch mit seinem Schicksal. Aber war es nicht leichter zu ertragen, wenn einem ein geliebtes Wesen zur Seite stand? Wütend schlug Mick mit der Faust auf die Kaimauer ein.

In seltenen Fällen kam er zum Meer um nach zu denken. Heute war so ein Tag. Das Rauschen des Wassers, die Schreie der Möwen und auch die gelegentlichen Stimmen der Menschen die an sein feines Ohr drangen übten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn aus. Er musste Beth klar machen, auf was sie sich da einlassen wollte. Konnte sie vollkommen auf ihr bisheriges Leben verzichten?

Es würde nicht so einfach sein als Vampir alte Freunde zu treffen, ja überhaupt Freundschaften zu Menschen zu pflegen. Ihr Leben würde sich unwiederbringlich und vollkommen wandeln. Das einzig Vertraute was übrig blieb war er und seine Liebe zu ihr. Würde das reichen? Unruhig schritt er die Promenade entlang.

Vorbei an Eisverkäufern die Lautstark Werbung für ihre Ware machten. Rollerblader huschten zu beiden Seiten an ihm vorüber. Mütter putzen ihren Kindern die Nase. Hunde bellten vor Freude. Einige Kinder warfen sich Bälle zu. Er tauchte unter in dieser Welt, ließ sich von ihr verschlucken. Das alles würde Beth aufgeben.

Ende


End file.
